Warm Sensations
by Shadow of Darkness 22
Summary: Vitae always gave him the same youthful experience, and yet, when taking care of Daniel while he has a fever, Alexander discovers something interesting. Slight Alexander/Daniel


_Hey guys! I'm back! I know right? I've promised so many stories… but they ended up being scraped or delayed due to the fact I needed to take a long break. Forcing myself to write really doesn't work after a while. But hey, I'm back with this fluffy-ish one-shot. It's a bit odd in my opinion, but then again I had planned something different when beginning to write it but it turned into another idea. I blame Alexander for that one. _

_Anyway, enjoy the fic! Hope you all like it!_

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Amnesia, for it I did… I would have Alexander and Daniel making out at the end of the game instead. Hey, fourth choice anyone? _

* * *

><p>Finally.<p>

The substance was complete and Alexander found himself breathing a small sigh of relief as he held up a small testing tube up to the candle light. It glowed a soft blue, indicating his success. He placed it on the holder and wiped the blood off his hands with a towel. "There," he muttered to himself and glanced over at the old grandfather clock. It was late and he still had to check up on Daniel. The younger male had fainted earlier that day while working on a prisoner. At first, Alexander thought the Shadow had taken a hold, but instead, he found that Daniel had only fainted from a high fever. Relieved and a bit irked, Alexander sent Daniel up to his bed chambers where he would be kept an eye on while he broke through the fever.

With a tired sigh Alexander sat his aging body in the chair, preparing himself for his trip up to Daniel's room. His golden irises glanced once again at the vial of blue liquid and picked it up, rubbing the glass on his fingers. The glass felt warm, almost tingly under his fingers. A small smile graced its way upon Alexander's lips and the vial met his mouth in a soft kiss. The taste of the liquid was unknown, but it found its way into his throat, leaving behind the same warm feeling and familiar tingle. Almost immediately Alexander felt his energy beginning to return and for a brief moment he felt younger, youthful, and maybe even playful.

"Shame," Alexander said out loud as he placed the empty vial back on the table and stood from his seat. Tall and proud like a Prussian Baron. "Just one person makes one drop of Vitae," Alexander said, running a smooth hand through his silver hair before straightening his jacket and leaving without another word. Soon enough he found his way into Daniel's room and let himself in. As he neared the sleeping male he placed his candle on the bedside table and placed a cool hand on Daniel's warm forehead. His fever had broken a few hours ago. One of servants had come to him earlier with that information before leaving him alone with his work. How did Daniel get such a fever? Perhaps it was something to do with the Shadow and his nightmares.

Alexander sat on the edge of the bed, watching Daniel for a moment as he slept. His breaths came out in soft sighs and Daniel shifted, his bangs going over his eyes. He looked so peaceful and almost like an innocent child. Perhaps something as simple as a fever kept even the Shadow at bay. Daniel shifted in his sleep, his mouth twitching into a slight frown and his body shivering underneath the already five blankets keeping him warm. Alexander frowned and touched Daniel's head again; his fever was beginning to come back. With a sigh Alexander got the bowl of cool water the servants had placed there earlier and placed the wet cloth on Daniel's forehead before wiping away the sweat from his face and neck. "Come now Daniel, you mustn't let something a trivial as a fever bring you down," Alexander said, scolding the sick boy but soothing him at the same time.

It seemed to work and Daniel slowly relaxed once again and fell into a deeper status of sleep. Alexander continued to keep him cool until he check that Daniel's fever was completely gone. With a sigh Alexander glanced at the clock. Morning was going to come soon and Alexander desired just a bit of rest before he continued his work later that day. He glanced at Daniel once more before deciding he'll give the boy just one more day to recover and stood from the bed. However, just as he was about to leave he felt a hand grab his wrist in a tight hold. Surprised Alexander looked at Daniel who was looking at him with dazed eyes, but his hand refused to let Alexander free.

"Wait… stay a little longer…" Daniel muttered, trying very hard to stay conscious. Alexander stood there for a moment, registering what Daniel was saying before sighing in irritation and tried to free his wrist.

"Daniel, let go of my wrist," but Daniel's grip only tightened their hold and Alexander hissed in pain. Daniel had a good grip when he wanted to. Finally giving up Alexander sat back down on the bed and glared at Daniel as the other gave him a small smile and pulled his hand closer to his mouth. Before Alexander could retort Daniel had placed a warm kiss upon Alexander's fingers, causing the older male to pause. Daniel's eyes, looking much clearer, kept his gaze on Alexander's as his mouth kissed each and every finger before finally he placed one last kiss on Alexander's palm. With each touch of those lips Alexander felt a warm sensation in his hand, similar to when he held the small vial of Vitae. He shivered and Daniel's eyes twinkled with mischief.

A sharp gasp escaped his lips as Daniel's tongue brushed over his finger, lightly, before allowing Alexander to have his hand back. Alexander cradled his hand for a moment, a bit shocked on what just happened. His hand however continued to feel warm. He could still feel Daniel's lips on his skin and Alexander shivered as the warm sensation filled him with that same youthful energy as the Vitae. In all his years of researching and staying alive in his borrowed body, Alexander had never once thought there was more ways to the secret of the increasing one's life span. Finding the secret to Vitae nearly took him to his death the first time, and he found it on accident. The secret had been fear.

And yet, in this case, Daniel was not giving him fear. Daniel was not cut up and screaming for mercy while he forced him to keep that fear until he had extracted what he needed. No, Daniel was calm, gentle, hallucinating was probably another thing, but Daniel was not scared. Daniel had showed him another feeling… something he couldn't quite place but it felt so familiar at the same time. It was strange, but it was… refreshing. Glancing again at Daniel, Alexander noticed that he had fallen back asleep. Shaking his head Alexander brushed the strand of Daniel's hair out of his face and leaned down to place a kiss on Daniel's forehead. The other sighed happily in response and curled away from him moments after.

Chuckling, Alexander stood from the bed and made his way over to the door, but paused before he left Daniel's bed area. He glanced back at the sleeping male who now had small rays of morning sunlight hitting his beautiful tan features as he slept. Fingers found their way to his hand and Alexander felt that the warm sensation faded, but it was still partially there as if Daniel's touch would never leave him. Was it the innocence that Daniel still held that affected him? Or was it… something more? Alexander left the room and closed the door behind him. Perhaps he would test out just how to get these sensations from Daniel. They were beginning to become a bit more addicting than Vitae. With a small smirk Alexander headed down the stairs to his chambers.

"_These feelings… These similar sensations… I almost begin to feel… human again…"_

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, weird right? Oh well. I hope you all enjoyed it<em>

_I may come back and edit this story. I was half tempted not to post it but I figured I may as well or else it won't ever end up online. So be happy. :3 (I shouldn't be uploading at 6am...)  
><em>

_Reviews are much appreciated and loved! I will huggles you all! (huggles)_


End file.
